This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Momordica charantia is cultivated in South Dakota to provide a supply of plant material for research. Other culturally important medicinal plants are also being investigated. Essential oils are extracted by organic solvent extraction and aqueous extraction with preparative TLC for different combinations of solvents and identification using GC/MS techniques. Purified products will be shared with other researchers for collaborative projects. SD BRIN supports staff at Oglala Lakota College, travel to scientific meetings, students who work in the research laboratory, and other efforts to education on the benefits of research in the tribal community.